


Осколки

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Бартемиусу Краучу удалось вырвать сына у дементора, но его разум уже изрядно поврежден.





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> AU, фикс-ит (все живы), таймлайн - после "Кубка огня". Немного крови, немного стекла. Утрата персонажем магических способностей, упоминание попытки самоубийства
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Бартемиус приходит сюда почти каждый вечер. Поднимается на заколдованном лифте на пятый этаж, где излечивают последствия неправильных заклинаний и стихийной магии, проходит мимо палаты Лонгботтомов. Дальше, еще дальше, почти в самый конец коридора — там лежит его сын. Его Барти.   
  
Прошло почти два месяца, как Бартемиус еле вырвал его у Фаджа, оглушив министра Конфундусом и отогнав дементора. Оба заклинания заняли от силы полсекунды, но для Крауча время то ли непостижимым образом застыло, то ли, напротив, скакнуло в неведомую систему отсчета, словно разом вышли из строя все маховики Отдела Тайн.  
  
В этой системе отсчета, в этом «темном измерении», в вечности, в небытии пребывает его Барти — отец доставил его в Мунго в ужасном состоянии. Что успел сделать дементор? Какую часть души Барти — грязной, злобной, испорченной, но живой — ему удалось отхватить? Целительница успокоила Крауча, уверив, что дементор не успел выпить его до дна, но требуется время, чтобы Барти стал _прежним_. Последнее слово волшебница произнесла с опаской.  
  
Крауч не знает, действительно ли он хочет, чтобы сын стал _прежним_. Смотря каким — прежним. Не Пожирателем Смерти, не убийцей, не мучителем невинных… Вдумчивым, не по годам развитым и любознательным отличником-рейвенкловцем? Да… пожалуй. Впрочем, может быть, это его лицо было искусно сработанной, по случаю надеваемой маской, а то, что скрывалось под ней, заслужило и Азкабан, и смерть, и то, что намного ужаснее… Таблички с именами Фрэнка и Алисы, мимо которых Крауч ходит всякий раз — молчаливый укор, напоминание. Аластор после Империуса вроде бы оправился, он сам, Бартемиус Крауч, — более-менее, хотя и настигают его в самое неподходящее время головные боли. Они с Аластором живы и как будто еще на что-то способны. В отличие от Фрэнка и Алисы.  
  
Тогда, на суде, ему казалось, что он никогда не простит сына… да он и не простил — но вытащил его из Азкабана, оставив умирать в муках бедняжку Миранду. Знал ведь, знал, что скверно поступает, пытаясь оправдаться перед собственной совестью — не бросил сына, дал мерзавцу шанс начать все заново, на блюдечке, можно сказать, преподнес. А он — не принял, не захотел, сам виноват. И никому ведь лучше не стало — ни сыну, ни ему, ни отчаянно любящей Розмерте, всем только хуже. Двенадцать лет они с Розмертой змею в доме прятали, молочком прикармливали и яд сцеживали… Укрывательство Пожирателя Смерти, статья, «хорошая» статья — сам же вместе с Амелией Боунс этот закон продвигал, и Фадж имел полное право засадить его, героя войны, в Азкабан. Пытался, но зубы сломал — Мерлину одному ведомо, что шепнул Фаджу Руфус в неформальной обстановке и без свидетелей, явно что-то в своем стиле. «Тронешь Барти — будешь иметь дело со мной». Руфус — анимаг, и его угрозу «откушу голову и скормлю оборотням Лютного переулка» стоит понимать буквально. За Скримджером и Боунс — Аврорат и юридический отдел, за Фаджем только Амбридж, Яксли и еще парочка столь же жалких «шестерок».  
  
Бартемиус сам не знает, почему он так переживает за этого головореза, которого то любит, то отчаянно ненавидит. Неужели голос крови перекрывает все злодейства, совершенные именем Темного Лорда, страдания замученных им волшебников и магглов? Неужели это перечеркнуло судьбу юного Невилла Лонгботтома, выросшего каким-то робким, зажатым, словно он стеснялся чего-то, в чем не было его вины?  
  
И никто не сможет дать ответа — ни друзья из Министерства, ни любовница. Коллеги не поймут — даже те, кто в огонь и воду с ним пойдет. Розмерта влюблена, и всякий, кто пытался его, Бартемиуса, убить — и ее враг тоже. А Барти пытался убить отца — опытного аврора спасла только боевая хватка. Семья? Разбросана по странам и континентам — одна сестра во Франции, другая в Тибете… И только Аврора Синистра, бывшая невеста сына, способна понять несостоявшегося родственника.   
  
— Не оставляйте его, мистер Крауч, — просит она. — Вы и я… мы — все, что у него осталось, ему больше некому помочь. Кроме нас, он никому не нужен.   
  
Она понимала…   
  
Когда открылась горькая правда, Бартемиус по-отечески посоветовал Авроре отпустить прошлое и найти нормального парня, без закидонов и темных наклонностей — за ней, точеной экзотической красавицей, еще в Хогвартсе поклонники увивались. Не получилось… и не ее вина, что не могла начать все сначала, что была отравлена Барти, его дурманящей любовью. Он словно яд — проникает и в кровь, и в мозг, сводит с ума. Он же и противоядие — от себя самого.   
  
***   
В воскресенье утром Бартемиуса ждут добрые вести — миссис Босуорт, целительница, сообщает совиной почтой, что больной наконец начал приходить в себя, его разум стремительно восстанавливается, и года не пройдет, как он будет столь же ясно мыслить, как и раньше. Но — пишет она — магические способности к нему вряд ли вернутся, слишком сильному разрушению подверглось его сознание.   
  
— Это к лучшему, — впервые за долгое время Розмерта озвучивает свои чувства. — Он жив, но не навредит тебе. И Сам-Знаешь-Кто попросту забудет о его существовании.  
  
Аврора не говорит ничего, только просветленно улыбается, а затем интересуется, как скоро они навестят пришедшего в сознание Барти.  
  
— Сегодня и сейчас.  
  
***  
Миссис Босуорт вроде бы должна была светиться от счастья, но она встречает гостей бледная, мрачная, напуганная и невольно заражает Аврору и Бартемиуса своим волнением.  
  
— Разве ему не стало лучше? — Аврора пристально смотрит на целительницу, ее взгляд темен, тяжел и мрачен.  
  
— Так и есть, — коротко кивает миссис Босуорт. — Но… все это время он, мягко говоря, не в духе… настолько не в духе, что мне приходится его сдерживать.  
  
— Вы применяете Империус к больному с поврежденным рассудком? К сквибу? — Голос Бартемиуса срывается на крик.  
  
— Не Империус. Успокаивающие зелья и заклинания. Надеюсь, сейчас он спит. — Дверь по движению ее палочки открывается перед посетителями.   
  
Войдя в палату, Крауч замирает — тошнотворный запах крови, всюду темнеют кровавые пятна, стены, пол и простыни в бордовых кляксах. Под каблуком Авроры что-то хрустит… Стекло. Бартемиус замечает, что в палате разбито окно.   
  
Барти сидит на полу, обхватив руками колени и что-то быстро и неразборчиво шепчет про себя. Обернувшись на звуки, он вскакивает, невольно являя вошедшим отцу и возлюбленной нанесенные осколками стекла свежие раны.   
  
— Барти, сынок… — Бартемиус приближается к дрожащему от отчаяния сыну, берет в свои ладони его изрезанные стеклом руки, смотрит на раскромсанное левое предплечье — еще недавно там чернел отвратительный знак, — затем прикасается к кровоточащей ране палочкой, очищая от мелких осколков стекла. Заживляющее заклинание — и рука его снова как новенькая.   
  
Бартемиус крепко обнимает сына — и молчит. Слова не нужны. Прикосновения говорят сами за себя.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — кричит Барти, вырываясь из его объятий. — Я хотел умереть… а ты, разве ты не хотел, чтобы я умер? Дай мне умереть! Я не хочу, чтобы она, — быстрый взгляд в сторону Авроры, — видела меня таким… Не хочу!  
  
— Глупый ты. — Крауч еще плотнее прижимает его к себе, гладит по волосам, выпростав левую руку сына, и просветленно улыбается, отметив, что Темной Метки больше нет. Исчезла, должно быть, сама собой, исчезла вместе с магией. — Зачем же тебе умирать? — Кончиком палочки он коснулся макушки сына, одну за другой вытягивая его мысли. — Тебе еще жить и жить… я все еще надеюсь побывать на вашей с Авророй свадьбе.  
  
Мысли гнусные, одна другой ужаснее — и все обращены к Темному Лорду. Его расположение утрачено вместе с Меткой, вместе с магией — зачем Волдеморту сквиб? Глупый мальчишка, бесполезный для бывшего повелителя, ненужный, отвергнутый… как он терзается из-за этого!   
  
— Кому я теперь нужен? — шепчет Барти с отчаянием. — Я же никто, пустое место…  
  
— Мне, конечно, — отвечает отец. — Всегда был нужен… что бы ты не творил, я так и не смог по-настоящему тебя возненавидеть. То, что случилось, поверь, не самое страшное. Ты нужен и мне, и Авроре, ты нужен нам обоим. Она всегда ждала тебя и любила.  
  
— Аврора знает? — Высвободившись из объятий отца, он смотрит в сторону возлюбленной, затем, словно стесняясь, подходит к Авроре, наклоняется к ее губам и робко целует.  
  
— Ты разучился целоваться? — смеется она. — По-моему, эта стадия отношений пройдена нами давным-давно!  
  
— Просто хочу вспомнить твой вкус. — Голос Барти неожиданно теплеет — нежность с оттенком горечи. И вдруг, странно дернувшись, Барти вспоминает об отце. — Хочешь сказать, и твоя подружка тоже меня ждет? — На мгновение Барти вновь становится прежним — агрессивным, одержимым. — По-моему, она только и мечтала меня убить!  
  
— Розмерта этого не сделает, — коротко отвечает Бартемиус, умалчивая о причине. Да, Розмерта не любит новоявленного родственника, не доверяет ему, и, возможно, никогда не поверит и никогда не назовет его по имени. Имя любимого и имя врага — одно на двоих…  
  
Она не полюбит Барти, но и не поднимет на него руку — просто потому что он слабее.   
  
***  
Барти и Аврора неспешно, словно прогуливаясь, идут к лифту, старший Крауч — немного позади. Они красивы, влюблены и почти счастливы, и сейчас, как в прежние времена, Бартемиус уверен — они красивейшая пара на свете. Стройная темнокожая красавица в облегающем черном платье и — Барти. Вынырнувший из бездны.  
  
И сейчас Бартемиус впервые за долгие годы верит — все будет хорошо. Воля Барти сильнее, чем его беда — он выстоит, соберет себя из осколков, выживет и среди магглов. Его неповторимый мозг быстро осваивает новое — и единственное, о чем им всем следует беспокоиться, чтобы неудержимый честолюбец снова не вступил на кривую дорожку, ведь и в маггловском мире хватает пороков и соблазнов.  
  
Главное, что за ним есть кому приглядывать…


End file.
